When Help Becomes Love
by Houjun Shuichi
Summary: Tai courts Sora, but she doesn't know what to do, so she turns to Matt for help. But Matt begins to fall for Sora as time passes by. Whom should Sora choose? Her childhood friend or her childhood crush? SORATO. I luv SORATO!
1. Default Chapter

This possibly isn't the best I could ever make, probably coz it's my first to post here, but I just wish you guys will like it. No harsh flames please-mercy on the corrupt writer! Ü this fic is kinda crazy and confusing-you may start to think it's a Taiora but just wait. -don't own Digimon or anything I could copy here. I'm just borrowing them.. Any similarity with anything someone else owns I'm going to disclaim. -any spelling, grammatical, or fact-related errors should be condoned considering I am not Sanzo or the nephew of a goddess or a youkai or anything. But I'm a pretty good writer in my own standards ;-) ) Please forgive me for any mistake or if I ever HIT you or offended you. Your reviews are pretty much needed. -* or ^~^end of scene; jumbled characters (%#%#^) fight scene; A/N author's note; ('o,') or ;-) smiley; [] other cues -dedicated to all Sorato fans  
  
~=================================================~  
  
~chapter I: Calling Dr. Love  
  
"Ah great! Feels like a wonderful morning!" Sora Takenouchi said as she stretched her limbs, waking up from a blissful weekend sleep. She felt the sun shine on her face as she dressed up before going downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Mom's still asleep," Sora told herself. As usual, she checked the mail. And there again. Another one. Another card. From Tai. Decorated with hearts all over. It read: Your smile, your eyes, and your tresses auburn Attracts me to you, a girl sweet and stubborn "Yeah right," Sora said sarcastically to herself. It was the third card she received from Tai the whole week. Sora laughed at the gesture, but deep inside, she knew she had never felt an explicit show of feelings from a guy to her. Although she never dared to blush, but inside her is the flushing feeling that was going intense. She stared at the card for a long time. What the heck am I supposed to do with this? Sora thought to herself. She needed help. From an "expert", she knew. From someone she knew for a long time. And so she left the house leaving the toast burned and her hair uncombed. * Just hoping he'll help me, Sora thought as she bounded up the stairs to Matt's apartment. "Hey!" came Matt's usual greeting as he saw Sora. "So," he said, "what's up? Why up so early?" Sora came in and greeted him an Mr. Ishida, who was reading the paper, and told Matt, "Can we talk somewhere in private?" Matt nodded and led her to his room.  
  
"So, what is it you want to talk about?" Matt asked. Sora seemed to feel insecure being alone with a guy in a room. But she knew Matt is a friend. She sighed and replied, "Well, you see, I keep on getting these love notes from Tai. And I don't really know what to do. I mean like, I know Tai for such a long time now but I never knew he could be so open about his feelings. He keeps on giving me the gestures and smiles that I never knew he would give." She saw Matt patiently nodding his head and listening to her. Matt made a short "Hmm" sound before he finally said something.  
  
"You mean to say," he began, "that you really don't expect to have Tai falling in love with you and you simply don't know what your response is?" Sora nodded. Matt smirked, "Nah, don't worry. As your friend, I'll help you. After all, " he said, "I'm the "expert"!" drawing imaginary quotation marks in the air. Sora laughed and elbowed him.  
  
"Thanks, " Sora said cheerfully thanked Matt and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Matt's cheeks reddened a little. "I'll do everything I can to help," Matt said as he tried hard to hide his face. Sora then bid goodbye.  
  
Matt gave it a thought. Am I doing what's right? ^~end chapter~^  
  
~======================================================~ 


	2. Loverboy At Work

~chapter two: Loverboy at Work  
  
"OK Sora, after classes. Tell Tai to be at the gym by four. I'll tell you what to do.," Matt instructed Sora on Monday morning. "What?" Sora exclaimed, "Don't you think you're going too fast yet?" Matt shrugged, "Maybe-for you. But it'll be good if you take things right there and then." Sora raised an eyebrow. "Hey," Matt said, "you asked me for help, didn't you?" Sora sighed and elbowed him. "OK, but just tell me what to do." * Tai was looking at his watch, patiently waiting for Sora to come by. "What is she up to this time?"  
  
Matt and Sora were behind a tree. "So, you tell Tai you want to meet him at your house Friday evening. Make sure he agrees. Remember, watch your tact and mind your tone. And no syrupy stuff, got it?" Matt clarified at once. Sora rolled her eyes and made her fingers into the "whatever" sign. She stepped out and went to the place were Tai was.  
  
"Hi," she said. "Hi," Tai replied and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. (A/N Why did Tai have to be so.explicit.or whatever.I mean he's not suppose to be that fast when it comes to PDA! Just made him do that so at least he'll have a little MORE annoying characteristics ;-){I don't like Tai that much-I mean Matt's way better}) Sora reddened. "So, you got my cards?" Tai asked curiously. Sora nodded, "Uh-huh, but that's not what I came here for." Tai nodded. "Well," Sora began, "I want you to come by our place Friday evening. My mom's not going to be there for a while. You.me.we're gonna have you know, dinner." Tai smiled. "Sure," he replied. "See you there by six-thirty," Sora reminded him. He nodded and walked off, smiling to himself. Sora heaved a sigh of relief. She found Matt standing beside her already.  
  
"So, you have to prepare a delicious dinner Friday evening, ain't ya?" Matt teased her. Sora grew silent. "B-but," she stammered, "I don't know how to cook." Her voice seemed tiny as she blushed at her confession. "Nah, you don't have to worry. After all you asked me for help didn't you?" ^~^ "Go ahead greet him. Sweet but not syrupy. Get it?" Matt urged Sora the Friday in the school corridors. Tai just passed by. "I don't know what to say! How many days have you been pestering me of getting close to that Tai? First you let me have dinner with him then you want me to greet him everyday! Isn't it enough I get his love notes all the time?" Sora whispered. Matt sighed. "Well, I thought you wanted help," he said scratching his head, "And besides, you wanted to have love in the air, right?" Sora kicked him on his shin. Very hard. (A/N: Well, duh, she was a soccer player, remember? She kicks really hard!) Matt gritted his teeth from the pain. "What was that for?" he practically yelled. Sora grinned embarrassed as people looked over to see why this blonde beauty suddenly shouted. Tai also heard him and went over to see. "Hey, Matt! Why'd you scream?" he said. "Nothing, just that someone hit me as he passed by," Matt replied, looking at Sora sharply , who was smiling awkwardly. Then Tai's eye's swept over to Matt's side where Sora was, still smiling sheepishly. "Morning there, beautiful!," Tai teased. Sora smirked. Matt kicked Sora's foot. Sora suddenly stood straight at Matt's signal and said, "Oh yeah, you really going? Dinner? My house? Tonight? Six-thirty?" Tai smiled and said, "Oh yes. Why should I miss such an event?"  
  
"Now what are we supposed to eat?" Sora asked Matt as Tai left after bidding see you later. Matt put his arm on Sora's shoulder and said, "Nah, don't worry. I'll teach you how to cook. After all you asked me for help, didn't you?" "Why'd you keep on repeating yourself???" ^~end chapter~^  
  
~=======================================================~ 


	3. One Good Turn Deserves Another

~chapter three : One good turn deserves another  
  
"Aaaahhhh!" Sora yelled in the kitchen. It was four thirty in the afternoon. The meat rolls she was cooking got burned. The charred smell floated in the air. Smoke filled the whole room. Matt coughed as he fanned out smoke, trying to get the burned (and useless and wasted) rolls out of the oven. "Sora dear! What's wrong?!" her mom yelled hysterically, rushing into the kitchen, and saw black smoke all over and hearing two kids coughing and sneezing. "Mom, we're OK. Just burned rolls, that's all." Sora explained between coughs. Sora's mom tried to help waft the smoke outside the kitchen. It took them a while to clear the smoke. After all, they put THIRTY rolls in the oven-and they all got burned up. She went out again, but with an "I don't know about you" look on her face, saying she had to get out for some fresh air.  
  
"Darn! I can't cook, I told you! Why can't you make me learn fast?! The dinner's tonight and I'm still here with nothing but burnt rolls and a blonde guy who can't stop nagging but won't do anything NICE! Won't you do something so I could make this fast? It's gonna be your fault if ever this goes wrong!" Sora yelled at Matt and threw down the oven gloves and flung the wooden ladle at the counter, just barely missing Matt's head.  
  
Matt, irritated, shook his fists and shouted, "Patience! I'm not a god or anything! I can't teach you lots of stuff at one time only! Can't you see I'm trying hard to make you learn?! And don't blame me for anything! You're the one who asked for help so shut up and move! Why'd you have to yell!"  
  
Sora drew back and grew silent. "Sorry.," she apologized.  
  
Matt put his arm on her shoulder and said, "Sorry too. Just got irritated.."  
  
Matt lifted Sora's chin. Sora's eyes grew wide as Matt told her in a gentle voice, "Now, I want you to have a perfect evening with Tai. I don't want you to have this night ruined. I'm giving you the best I can, OK? Now give it your best shot."  
  
Sora blushed. She stroked Matt's face as well and replied, "I will.. I just want to thank you for. for everything." her voice seemed to weaken at the last part. They suddenly became aware of each other holding themselves in one another's hands and caresses. They broke away from each other. Both of them reddened and seemed to be silent for a while.  
  
Matt broke the silence "Umm.C'mon. I'll just teach you something else. How about Chicken Curry?" ^~^  
  
Meanwhile at the Kamiya residence, Tai was in his room combing his hair. His younger sister Kari was at the door watching her brother as he put gel on his hair. "No matter what you do, your hair will never stay down," Kari commented. Tai growled, "So? Just tryin' anyway!" "What are you so prepared about?" Kari asked curiously. "I'm going to have dinner with Sora at her place. Just trying to look good, you know. Girls always want guys to look good," Tai mumbled as he put mousse and hairspray on his hair. Way too much. And way too wrong. "Well, just a tip, don't go too far and don't be too mushy. Sora's too down- to-earth, if you just forgot," Kari reminded Tai. He just snickered. "Well, by golly, gotta go to the library. TK's gonna meet me there at five- thirty. You know, study." Kari announced. "Oooohh, lovebirds out on a study date!" Tai teased and turned to Kari. Kari just smiled and stuck her tongue out before going out of the hallway. Tai shook his head and went back to his unfixable hair. ^~^  
  
"Hmm, all done!" Sora said to herself proudly. Matt set the table already and the food was set on the table presentably and smelling good. Sora wiped sweat on her forehead and exhaled a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm proud of you," Matt appraised her.  
  
"Thanks Matt. I owe you big time!" Sora commented and elbowed Matt. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek as a sign of gratitude, which made Matt feel a little embarrassed. [Sora's mom just left to go to a friend's house as well.] Matt looked closely at Sora and shook his head disapprovingly.  
  
"Uh, I think you need to change your clothes," Matt expressed. Sora looked down and saw her stained and wrinkled dress covered with sauce stains and stuff. "I'll be right back," she said and bounded up to her room to change and groom herself. Matt waited patiently for his partner as he fixed the table.  
  
When Sora did come out, he found himself face to face with a pretty, spruced up auburn-haired girl in a white silk sleeveless top, lavender skirt and matched with a pair of new looking black sandals. "Nice," Matt said as Sora came over to him. "Well?" Sora asked, "what else is missing?" Matt said "nothing".  
  
Sora realized Matt was staring at her. "I remember," Sora said, "having a crush on you on fifth grade. I used to stare at you like that every time you passed by."  
  
Matt blushed.  
  
"But I think that was just a long time ago. You shouldn't worry," Sora immediately countered. Matt looked at his watch and saw it was six thirty already. They just finished on time.  
  
"So Sora, have to go. Hope you have a good night," Matt bid her as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Wait! I still have to give you something," Sora halted Matt. She drew out a card of appreciation and a small heart shaped golden locket and put them on Matt's hand.  
  
"That's for helping me this week and tonight," Sora explained. "This real?" Matt asked pointing to the locket. Sora nodded.  
  
"Really? This must've been expensive!" Matt commented. "Oh that's nothing. Compared to the help you gave me."  
  
Matt thanked her and waved to her and went away. As soon as he got out, Tai came out the other way and proceeded to Sora's place. Matt looked back for a while and saw Tai being greeted by Sora and being welcomed inside.  
  
Matt sighed, as if in envy, but he didn't know he what he was feeling. He turned back and went on to going home. He put the gifts in his pocket which he didn't dare yet to find out the contents.  
  
Just glad I made her happy. I just don't know why I feel concerned for her. And, oh wow, Sora had a crush on me too! But that was before anyway. It seems like I'm feeling jealous seeing Sora with Tai! Suddenly I think what in the world did Sora see in Tai. Besides I'm more good-looking and cute and more popular and more smart and stuff . It's true anyway. ;-) Why'd Sora choose him? Bah, what am I thinking? Oh my gosh, I can't be.. ^~end chapter~^ ~===================================================~ 


	4. Start to Fall for Someone at the Wrong T...

~chapter four: start to fall for someone at the wrong time  
  
The next day, Matt read the card he hadn't yet opened: You are so special, you're nice to be around I'm glad a pleasant person is what I found You made me feel lighter when I had these problems You helped me solve all, each one, all of them  
  
Matt smiled and then tried to examine the locket. He found it had a latch then opened it. On the left side it had a picture of Sora, smiling prettily, but on the right space, there was nothing but a note that said : I disregarded this space yet so you may put any picture on it. It may be yours, or anybody else's. It's up to you. Sora.  
  
Matt thought a while. He thought of whose picture he could put on the space. He could remove Sora's picture, if he wanted to.  
  
Or he could put HIS picture on the empty space.  
  
Why would I put my picture here, anyway? Besides I'm not her boyfriend, Matt thought to himself as he put the locket on his side table drawer.  
  
He then felt a strange sensation inside him when he caught a swiping glimpse at Sora's picture as he put it aside. He felt flushed and seemed like he wanted to see her face again. Always.  
  
He closed his eyes to relax.  
  
But suddenly, he saw Sora's face.  
  
Then he began reminiscing of the times Sora kissed his cheek, when Sora stroked his face, when Sora smiled at him, when Sora came down in a lovely outfit. Matt shook his head and tried to get the picture out of his mind.  
  
But Matt was confused. Am I falling for Sora? He asked himself.  
  
But no matter he tried, close his eyes, try to sleep, read a book, listen to music, eat some cookies, nothing could get Sora out of his mind.  
  
Aaaahhh, please why can't I just get her out of my mind?  
  
He watched TV. He saw an auburn-haired actress. Sora.  
  
Matt read a magazine. He saw a fly-away haired woman. Sora.  
  
He looked at the sky. Sora.  
  
Sora, Sora, Sora! It can't be, he thought. His heart thumped wildly every time he sees anything reminding him of her, the card, the locket, or her picture.  
  
What the heck am I feeling? Why do I experience this stuff? I don't know what's happening to me, but I'm finding out! *  
  
"Joe!" Matt greeted his friend. They coincidentally met each other at the park. Joe smiled and walked over to the blonde. "So what's new?" Joe asked him. "Oh nothing much. No Digimon alert of some sort. Just Sora had a dinner date with Tai last night," Matt replied reluctantly.  
  
"Oh I see.what's wrong with you, Matt?" Joe asked as he found the tone in Matt's voice. Matt turned his head toward Joe. Then he sat on the grass, overlooking the street.  
  
"Um, Joe, have you ever felt having a confused feeling about a certain girl? Then suddenly, every time you see her or something reminds you of her, your heart starts pounding wildly, and you feel a hot blushing sensation in yourself? And then you want to see her or her picture all the time? Or something like that?" Matt questioned Joe. He probably just spilled out to Joe his confusion, knowing Joe was older than him and may be more knowledgeable.  
  
Joe sighed and sat beside Matt. He adjusted his glasses and said, "You know, when you feel something like that, you feel like you want to have that somebody beside you. Just the thought of her makes you feel happy. Then you suddenly long for her, it means you desire that someone to stay with you."  
  
"Your point is?"  
  
"My point is."  
  
"......"  
  
".you're falling in love."  
  
"What? But that can't be! I-impossible! I'm just Sora's friend, a-and Tai and her are already dating, a-and I even helped them get together!" Matt stammered.  
  
"You know," Joe explained, "I also felt the same way with somebody. I felt like I was just a friend to her and nothing more. I felt I could never be closer to her, or any of the sort. Just friends."  
  
Matt paused. Then he replied "Let me guess who...Mimi."  
  
Joe sheepishly nodded. He smiled a little and patted Matt's back. Joe then said, "Matt, look at me, I'm just trying hard to contact her. We've talked to each other on the phone, but I haven't met her personally since she left. Even then, we still are very good friends-and I'm hoping to be more than just that." Weakening a little as he ended the sentence. Joe paused for a while.  
  
Joe then clarified the words, "Matt, denial won't help you find the real meaning of your feelings. Follow your instinct and let your heart lead the way. Besides, if it is love, then it's gonna be love." "Gee Joe, I never knew you were that of a Love expert! And I never knew you ever fell in love!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
Then a mischievous grin crept across his face, "Joe is in love!" he said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Joe fumed and told him, "Am not! I just have a crush on her!" Matt finally heard Joe's confession (which he had been trying to get out of him all the years, considering all of Joe's denials and excuses).  
  
"Finally! I got the truth out of you. I've been waiting for you to tell this since I was eleven!" Matt cried in triumph.  
  
[Joe sighed heavily and hit Matt's head with a big tennis racquet. {where'd he get it? Just like Sanzo huh, popping things out of thin air (reference Gensomaden Saiyuki)}]  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww! What was that for?," Matt said after the smack (he rubbed his head, which had a lump)  
  
"Anyway, thanks Joe. You really inspired me...," [stares at Joe naughtily] "..Mimi-lover!"  
  
&^%#@!$~(%&%!#$@$^*^&@$$&^*&)*)^%%$%#$#&?:"~.,/:"?$$@ ('o,') ;-)  
  
* Sora woke up happily from a nice long rest, but for some reason, she was distressed. How's Matt now? She wondered. She looked out the window and recalled her date with Tai. I really have to thank Matt for all of this. I couldn't have done it without him. I couldn't have a mutual understanding with Tai if it weren't for him. He's such a good. friend. Sora smiled at the sun, shielded by the clouds. The golden shimmer reminded her of Matt's blonde tresses..  
  
Matt.You're so important to me. Now I'm thinking what I saw in Tai when there is a Matt out there? Matt is better. I remember I had a feeling for him in fifth grade. Why did I date Tai anyway?  
  
She remembered his gestures of care for her. She remembered his gentle words. She never knew a rebellious guy like him would be so gentlemanly to a woman like her. She thought of Matt, despite the fun she had the night before with Tai. She pictured Matt in her mind.  
  
Yamato Ishida.  
  
^~end chapter~^ ~=================================================~ 


	5. Dilemma, Heartache, and Heartbreak

~chapter five: Dilemma, Heartache, and Heartbreak  
  
Why am I feeling this way? Should I tell her? Was Joe right? Could I possibly deny the truth? What is the truth? Does she also feel the same way? Aaaahhh! Thoughts. Confusions. Inner arguments. What is happening to me? What should I do?  
  
Matt was pacing back and forth back in his room, reflecting on what Joe had said. He seemed perplexed. He could fall on his knees and cry in frustration anytime.  
  
Dilemma. ^~^  
  
Matt seemed to be evading Sora at school on Monday. Every time he sees her passing by him in the corridor, he would turn away and disregard her greetings. "What's wrong with Yamato?" Sora asked Kari, noticing Matt's indifference and evasiveness. "Dunno. He may be in a serious trouble of some sort. He's creepy today," Kari answered. "How 'bout you ask your boyfriend what's happening to his brother?" "Shut up! TK's not my boy friend whatsoever!" "Oh yeah? How come I saw you both holding hands in a restaurant last Saturday? And what about that warm loving embrace when you almost kissed?" Kari blushed, "Well.I, uh. we, um, had lunch together there. I, uh, didn't seem to notice it. And I just hugged him for-helping me.in lotsa stuff. I-I don't know if-" Then she paused and turned to Sora, "Wait a sec, you're changing the topic!" Sora grins and shoots a nasty look "Anyway, why don't I ask him what's wrong?" Sora suggested. *  
  
"Matt! Wait up!" Sora yelled at the ambling fair-haired teen. Matt walked faster at hearing her voice. She caught up with him alright, but Mr. Dilemma turned his head away.  
  
"Did I do something to you?" Sora asked him. Matt didn't respond.  
  
"Come on! What the heck did I do?" Sora asked, louder this time. Matt still continued walking, clearly ignoring the questioning girl.  
  
Minutes of silence while walking, they found themselves in the school garden and nobody was around. Sora felt an uneasy feeling to be alone with a guy. Even though she kept on asking him what's wrong, Matt hid his face from Sora.  
  
Sora finally gave up and shouted, "Fine! Suit yourself! Giving me a cold shoulder for no reason! Go ahead! I don't care!"  
  
Sora turned to run back to the building. But Matt suddenly stopped near the tree and finally said, "S-Sora..I don't know what to do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You made me feel something unusual. Something I never felt before. Something."  
  
"What did I do? Have I hurt you? Did I offend you? Have I-"  
  
Matt's lips covered Sora's, hushing her. The words she was to say were doused by a sudden display of feelings. His sudden kiss made feel Sora queasy. But gradually, she succumbed. She realized she was melting in his affectionate kiss. She found herself embraced in Matt's arms and her face being caressed by his gentle hand,. She stroked Matt's hair tenderly. She felt the sweet taste in Matt's mouth. She felt the need for her to enjoy their precious moment. She felt she should stay and hush herself for the mean time.  
  
It felt like a dream.  
  
"Sora.," Matt began to say hesitatingly, "...I'm falling in love with you."  
  
Sora's heart skipped a beat. "You what?" I don't believe it!  
  
  
  
"I can't help it Sora. You seem so perfect. I can't help falling in love with you.."  
  
"Since when?" Sora asked reluctantly, hiding her surprise and excitement.  
  
"Since," Matt replied, "we were young, I guess, but I didn't feel the emotion that strongly until just now. When you already dated Tai. When I helped you. I fell for you, Sora, I swear."  
  
Sora stuttered, "B-but you can't! You see, I-I'm seeing another guy a- already! You can't love me yet Matt. I.well it's true I had and may still have a crush on you but."  
  
Despite the raging conflict inside her to accept or reject, she chose the latter, despite the fact to accept him was a strong yearning inside her and that she could hurt Matt's feelings.  
  
But she thought more of Tai. I don't know why.  
  
Matt froze. Yes, she's already seeing Tai, Ishida. You should have thought about that. How stupid of you! Wise men were right-only fools rush in. Stupid you! Matt thought to himself in disappointment and defeat. His heart fell. His heart bled. His heart broke. His heart dismembered. And stuff.  
  
"So this is it. Rejection. You choose Tai. Go ahead. That's fine with me," Matt said sardonically.  
  
"I'm just saying I can't bear to hurt both of you. But Tai already came first and it's logical for me to pay attention to the first who came." Sora explained, but had a hard time finding the words to utter. Why am I saying this?  
  
Matt snickered.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sora whispered.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
A gust of wind sent a cold feeling over Sora. She thought she made the right decision but she wasn't able to recognize what was "right".  
  
Matt turned away and walked slowly. He was in terrible frustration. His cheeks flushed red in anger. He gritted his teeth and shook his fists in irritation. You shouldn't have done it, Matt. Look at you! You hurt yourself. Matt reflected in self pity.  
  
Sora, how could you? How could you? I loved you!  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Sora whispered in tears as she saw Matt furthering out in the distance, walking slowly in defeat and disappointment. Loneliness and guilt and conflict filled her. She wanted to run to him, but she was blank on what she should say or do. Sora remembered her feeling of liking Matt when she was eleven-it all came back to her.  
  
The feeling was coming back, this time, it surged to a higher level. She felt her desire to have Matt beside her. Her crush on him turned into a deep unexplained so-called love. She could just tell Matt.  
  
.But could she possibly hurt Tai? A long-time friend?  
  
Now what are you going to do, heartbreaker? Sora asked herself.  
  
^~end chapter~^ ~====================================================~ 


	6. Decision

~chapter six: Decision  
  
Sora cried in her bed the whole night. Why in the world did I ever choose to refuse Matt? Why'd I choose a mediocre Tai? Is it because we're very close friends I couldn't bear to impair him? What about Matt? My childhood crush? Am I beginning to fall for him again? Did I do the right thing?  
  
Sora tossed and turned in bed. She couldn't sleep after all the things that happened to her. After all, who could? [Now she's having the dilemma]  
  
I do have the crest of love but why am I so indecisive when it comes my way?  
  
Sora wept as she tried to sleep, but guilt and despair shackled her to rest her mind. She couldn't help recalling Matt saying goodbye to her after being rejected by someone he loved. By someone he loved. * I can't help recalling saying goodbye to her after being rejected by someone I loved. Why'd I ever help them? * Tai is the one who came first. Matt helped me and Tai get together. But Matt surely loves me and I know he does. His feelings showed me. His eyes told me. His KISS told me. But Tai is already there! But I'm beginning to fall in love with Matt now! But I could hurt Tai! But I could also hurt Matt! Who should I put a place in my heart now? * Matt buried his head in his hands. He didn't eat that night. He didn't speak to anyone. He was in his room thinking in frustration.  
  
If only I hadn't helped them. If only I shouldn't have rushed. She was too good to be true. And my life changed because of her. My heart wasn't able to take the overwhelming affection I had for her that I hurt myself as well. Oh darn, this is so irritating and regrettable. * More thoughts came in. She couldn't stop.  
  
  
  
But finally she came to a decision. A harsh decision. A decision she wouldn't want to make-one she wouldn't have thought she would make in her whole life. I have to be with Tai. I'm sorry Matt, but I have to be with Tai.  
  
^~end chapter~^  
  
sob ~===================================================~ 


	7. RegretAnd Find Another

~chapter seven: Regret-and Find Another  
  
That was it. In a week's time Sora and Tai became....sweethearts. Yup-Sora accepted him. She became his.girlfriend. But why?  
  
As expected, Matt became indifferent to Tai and even to Sora. He never spoke to her since the time she denied him. He loved Sora dearly. But now he's paying more attention to his lady fans than to her. But even though Sora already accepted Tai, conflicts still came within her.  
  
"Tai, why don't we go out on a date tonight, darling?" Sora told her BF one Wednesday morning, but her heart wasn't in it-especially the "darling" part. "Sure," Tai replied, giving her a smooch on the cheek. "How 'bout at that classy restaurant across the school?" Sora suggested. "Sure, why not? I'll pick you up tonight at seven," Tai replied. Sora smiled-but she wasn't that great about the feeling.  
  
(A/N: I really don't like this part. Bleh! Taiora stuff stinks. Well, I'll just wait till the ending.) *  
  
Okay, what's keeping Tai so long? It's twenty minutes past seven already! Sora wondered to herself in her room, looking at her watch.  
  
Suddenly, her mom called her, "Sora! Phone! It's Tai!" "Coming mom!" Sora replied and hurriedly went to the living room.  
  
"Hello Tai! What's keeping you?"  
  
"Uh, Sora, I can't be there to pick you up."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Well, I have to go to a party at eight. I have to be there."  
  
"So, what's this party about? More important than our date?"  
  
"Uh, I could say maybe. I was invited by one of the guys from the soccer team. Yeah, and if I don't go there, they'll-"  
  
"Fine! Go to your friend's party! You're saying he's more important than me! I'm your girlfriend! That means I have to stay here and rot as my boyfriend is going to a party though he knows we have a date!"  
  
"Sora, I-"  
  
"Goodbye!"  
  
The line went dead cold.  
  
"What was it Sora?" her mom asked after Sora practically banged down the receiver.  
  
"Nothing mom, just that I'm not going out tonight. It's cancelled," Sora answered.  
  
Great, now he's paying more attention to this friend of his than he does to me. Why'd he ever have to be my boyfriend? Now I'm beginning to think what did I really see in Tai? He used to be more sensitive when we were just friends, but now he's taking advantage of me! ^~^  
  
  
  
"What the heck? He didn't even notice I passed by!" Sora said to herself. Tai was in the corridors, talking to the soccer guy who threw a party, when Sora passed by him-and he was barely aware his girlfriend passed by. "How insensitive!" She exclaimed. She never knew Tai could be inconsiderate.  
  
  
  
Then Matt walked by.  
  
Sora's heart thumped wildly. She began to forget about Tai and thought of how cuter and more caring Matt was than Tai.  
  
Matt, I shouldn't have hurt you. I can't help it but I made a regrettable decision-I think.  
  
She smiled at Matt. He smiled at Sora. Both began to stare at each other for awhile. Matt forgot about his indifference to Sora. Sora forgot of her despair at Tai.  
  
But Tai approached them and walked Sora away-well, practically dragging her away. Sora scowled.  
  
Matt's smile faded. He felt a tinge of jealousy as he saw Sora in Tai's arm. Does he really have to do such an insensitive thing? Bah, what are you thinking Ishida? Sora hurt you but you're still thinking of her. But I can't help it! Matt thought to himself. ^~^  
  
"What? Why can't you come with me this time?" Sora desperately asked Tai on a quiet Tuesday noontime. She told him to go with her to the mall and watch movies and stuff.  
  
"I have to accompany Joe and Izzy to meet Mimi at the airport," Tai explained.  
  
"But they're already there! Why'd you have to go with them?" Sora complained.  
  
"They have to have me help them carry her luggage. They said she told them she brought at least six big boxes. Nobody else was available, so I volunteered."  
  
"Then tell them you're not available already! Can't you give me priority?"  
  
"Now, I can't. I committed myself to them already."  
  
"Can't you commit yourself to me?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Fine! Go ahead! I'm only second-class in your life now. No wait, third- class!" Sora retorted. Then she walked out of the classroom.  
  
(A/N: You go girl!)  
  
* Insensitive. Disorganized. Inconsiderate. Weird priorities. I'm his girlfriend but he won't care for me that much. Why'd I choose him? I should've chosen Matt! Sora thought to herself as she walked away from the classroom along the silent, empty corridor.  
  
Coincidentally, Matt passed by the hallway. Sora spotted him, and again, her heart throbbed violently. It was just unexplainable.  
  
Matt looked at Sora. He could see the frustration in her face.  
  
For the first time in weeks, Matt spoke to her nonchalantly, "What's wrong?"  
  
Sora looked up to him and heard the voice she had been longing to hear-the one she wanted him to speak to her.  
  
"I need help," were the first words Sora could say. Matt nodded and walked her outside to the garden.  
  
* There they were-on the same spot where they shared their first kiss. Sora reminisced it and felt the pleasure again.  
  
"What do you want me to help you about" Matt asked her. A gust of wind sent cherry blossoms flying around.  
  
"Tai..he's so insensitive to me. Although I'm his girlfriend, he treats me like I'm only third in his life. He puts more importance to his friends than me. He won't even greet me when I pass by him coz he's just to busy with his friends and stuff. I don't think I'm of much importance to him," Sora explained.  
  
  
  
Matt suddenly embraced her close and held her face towards his.  
  
"Sora..come back to me. I love you. You're not for Tai. We're meant to be. We are DESTINED to each other."  
  
  
  
He brushed his lips against hers. Sora again couldn't resist. The smoldering love she had for him strengthened and ignited. She held him closer and hugged him tighter. She put her love to the kiss she dared not to be spoiled. He's right. We're meant for each other. I really thought it's gonna be love, and it really is.  
  
  
  
"I love you Matt!" Sora cried.  
  
"I know..And I love you too."  
  
  
  
Sora embraced him tightly with tears flowing in her eyes. Yamato.  
  
"If I hadn't helped you, I wouldn't have fallen for you. Fate was with us," Matt whispered softly to Sora, as another gust of wind sent cherry blossoms flying, more like encircling them.  
  
"I made a bad decision rejecting you. I knew I did," Sora sighed, "But now, the right thing to do is to love you."  
  
Goodbye Tai. Hello Matt.  
  
^~end chapter~^ ~===============================================~ 


	8. Resigning to One's Destiny

~chapter eight: Resigning to One's Destiny  
  
"Tai, I can't be your girlfriend anymore. I think you're too much preoccupied to have a girlfriend. Maybe you're just too confused and too naïve and inexperienced to have a relationship. And I think I just made a rash decision on saying yes to you.. I'm really sorry.," Sora told Tai that very afternoon. They were at the soccer field.  
  
"What?" Tai was astonished. He didn't expect Sora to dump him after a little time.  
  
What did she mean? I'm not good enough for her? How dare her! How could she reject me in just a short while?  
  
"Tell me what's the reason. I'm sure everything will be just fine and I-"  
  
"No, Tai. Please understand me. I don't want to be a second rate person in your life. Besides, I only said yes to you coz I."  
  
"...."  
  
".didn't want to hurt you. That's right. I didn't want you to be wound your feelings. It was just commonsense for me to attend to the first who came- you. But I love.. I love Matt more. He is the one for me. Please understand," Sora stated shakily. She took Tai's hand and continued, "Before you could get in a relationship you need to understand the other person's feelings. You were just too hasty in making a decision and so did I. You just scarcely learned how to manage your time and made me feel like I'm not wanted, or something. I'm really really sorry."  
  
Sora knew she was in a precarious situation. But she had to abide her heart. She loved Matt. She had to stand up for it.  
  
"Why? How did you just ditch me like that after just a short while? How could you be so ungrateful?" Tai demanded.  
  
"But how could you be so insensitive and give me little importance?" Sora raised her voice.  
  
"But."  
  
.........Well, come to think of it, yes, I'm not really ready to have a girlfriend. I can't prioritize her.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a long pause and a tense Sora, a blushing Tai finally replied,  
  
"...Y-yes, I-I think so too. Maybe I'm just not yet r-ready for a relationship yet. I still can't manage my time," Tai admitted.  
  
Sora hugged him and said, "I knew you would understand. Thank you."  
  
Tai nodded and stroke her hair. "I'm sorry I couldn't meet up to your standards. I guess we weren't just m-meant to be."  
  
  
  
"Er, don't worry. We could still just be friends, right?" Sora tensely asked.  
  
Tai nodded.  
  
Sora heaved a sigh of relief. She never knew it was that easy.  
  
"I'll just resign to my own destiny now. I'll just take up courage to move on," Tai shakily answered, still shocked at the events. But then he knew he did a right decision. And so did Sora. She gave him one last hug of love before finally saying goodbye to him.  
  
^~^  
  
Matt met Joe at the park again on a Sunday afternoon. Matt was in a very pleasant mood when he called Joe over.  
  
"What's up?" Joe asked Matt as they both sat sown on a bench.  
  
"All I can say is, thanks Joe. You helped a lot," replied Matt. "Me? What did I do?" "Remember the conversation we had here in the park some weeks ago? Thanks to you, I found courage to find out the real feelings I had for Sora. I love her very much and so does she to me," Matt explained. Joe smiled and said, "Well, I'm proud of ya boy! I knew you could do it."  
  
Matt then turned to Joe and said, "Oh yeah, I heard Mimi came from America about six days ago?"  
  
Joe blushed. Just in time, a familiar figure came running towards them. A girl in pink. With weird hair. (Oh you don't have to be a genius to guess this one). Mimi.  
  
"Hey there!" Mimi greeted them both, "I've been wondering what has been happening to you Matt. Oh yeah, I heard you and Sora are sweethearts now? Well congratulations! I met her just few hours ago. You know, I envy you." Matt nodded and said, "Thanks Mimi."  
  
"Oh by the way, I've got a lot of stuff for all of you people," Mimi stated, "I brought about six boxes? And you know, one whole box is for Joe- just for him."  
  
Joe smiled sheepishly. Mimi took hold of Joe's hand tenderly and said. "Come on, it's been a very long time since I left and I haven't seen you in years, so let's enjoy the time, mon cher." Now Joe turned deep red. Nobody called him "my dear" ever before.  
  
"See, I told you denial won't help. Stick to your heart. Destiny as well," Joe said.  
  
"Come on mi amor, we still have to go around and have fun. We could even meet old acquaintances. Oh hey, there's Sora!" Mimi told them.  
  
Matt got up and ran towards his love. "Sora!" he cried. She kissed him as soon as they came close. "How're you?" Sora asked him. "Oh, just chatting with Joe and Mimi here," Matt replied.  
  
Sora smiled and told him, "Why don't we go out tonight on a date?" "Sure," Matt replied. "But just make sure," Sora warned, "that you're not going to go anywhere except with me tonight, ok? I don't wanna be third rate in your life."  
  
"Nah, sure. I'll always be there for you. After all, what did I love you for?"  
  
Sora smiled.  
  
"Oh hey Joe, why don't you give TK some of your advice? You know he's pretty unobtrusive with his feelings to his crush," Matt suggested.  
  
"Well Joe," Mimi said sweetly, "are you unobtrusive with your feelings to me too?"  
  
Joe smiled awkwardly. He turned to Matt, who was giving him a "you're the expert" look.  
  
"Uh Mimi, can't we just go to somewhere private?" Joe recommended.  
  
Mimi smiled and nodded. She took his hand and began to walk him somewhere far. Joe turned around and gave Matt a huge smile, a wink and a thumbs-up. ;-)  
  
"So Sora, let's go? I'll bring you to your house. Then I'll pick you up at six thirty."  
  
"Oh, Matt."  
  
They both looked at each other and held each other and both said together the words, "I love you."  
  
^~ end chapter~^ ~=========================================================~  
  
Ahh, finished. After a few days sneaking out of bed and working from 12 midnight to 2 in the morning (school days and a whole heap of projects more to do)-without anyone knowing it. Houjun Shuichi concluded his first story (I mean, her). Hi to Kouran, Hikou, Shenny G. Potter and Mairu-chan. Flamers, DON'T BE TOO HARSH!!! o Mercy on the scarred monk (Houjun, not Sanzo).  
  
I luv Sorato. ;-) ('o,')  
  
P.S. Really don't like Mimi but just put her in to add a little flavor in my story. Although I'm also Joe Kidou, I dislike her or her attitude. But I'm not saying I really hate her. But Jiyoumi is a nice couple (although they aren't an official pair). But I don't like Mimi. Although I'm Joe Kidou. You get my point? And, um Shenny and Mairu-chan. please be gentle! You know very much I don't like Mimi-just put her in my fic coz it needs a little zing. Don't tease me! (or else I'LL tease you on Kenkeru or Mimato-barf!) I didn't have a choice. After all, my mind was so blurry (what do you expect? I made this at dawn!).  
  
~SORATO~ 


End file.
